Regeneration
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Alucard needs to be improved after Incognito and the bloodline continues
1. Default Chapter

Regeneration

"Alucard your battle with Incognito has shown us how weak you are, we need to add to your how say physique, in order to face this enemy, I thoroughly believe that you are not capable of doing this as you are" Integra said as stoic as possible. Alucard winced, as he could remember the last time he was rebuilt.

"I however do not see this as necessary and surely as a woman, you can ascertain, that you are incapable of making these changes" he remarked.

"Don't you dare condescend me!" she hissed, closing the distance between them, her face inches from his.

"Master you can not possibly begin to comprehend the pain and turmoil of these things."

"Don't worry servant, I have had men hired that the family trusts to follow through with these procedures," she said courtly.

8 months later

6 months earlier Integra was artificially inseminated to ensure the future of Hellsing, Alucard was completely unaware of her body's changes as to the fact that she rarely came down to the dark arts laboratory. However on this day, she headed down to see how well the changes with Alucard was going. She frequently had to seize her breath on the flight of stairs before she entered into the room. It was murky and dank. The machines whirred endlessly her eyes darted around the room, until she found Alucard. He was strapped down to a metal table, unclothed, numerous needles in his arms and legs, numbers inked over his chest, blood covered wounds exposed all over his body. The sight actually scared Integra, for she could see a look of pain in his eyes. Pain, it seemed unreal to her, she had never expected to see him in pain. Her hand instinctively went to her swelling womb, before he caught her eyes it was one of the few times she was unsure of herself, she felt so vulnerable with his eyes on her, they penetrated her soul, she felt as vulnerable as she would as if she were naked. Slowly she took a few steps back, she reconsidered and straightened her back. "Are you almost finished with the him, we will be needing him shortly" she said coldly.

"Sir Integra we will be finished with him within a few weeks, then you may have your vampire back, and he will be better than ever." The doctor replied. She gave a look of compassion towards Alucard before quickly storming out of the room. Alucard followed his eyes down her body.

"I never thought the queen would allow you to become pregnant by artificial insemination" he remarked. "How did you know I was artificially inseminated?" she asked. "I know everything" he replied with a wry smile. She unconsciously ran her handover her swelling abdomen. Despite the doctors in the room, she took Alucard's hand and ran it over her abdomen. "Feel it, it's your new master, Alucard." His hand was abnormally cold. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked

"Why I thought you know everything?" Integra toyed

"Do you know?" he asked.

"No"

"It's a girl." Alucard stated. Integra winced slightly, "are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive" he replied, "you have not been ill and you carry her high, I thought you knew," he whispered.

3 months later Integra gave birth to a baby girl named Mina, due to snow-white conditions, a doctor was not in attendance and Alucard delivered the child. Integra awoke a few hours later and noticed Alucard with blood up to his elbows holding a petite bundle wrapped in his coat. Gently she took the bundle from him and held her small daughter in her arms. She was tiny and had dark brown hair, and was as pastel as snow. She breathed softly at the sight of her child. Her eyes drooped and she sighed again in fatigue, her body was still exhausted. Slowly her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed. Damn that was tiring. Her baby daughter sleeping in her arms made it more relaxing for her, made it easier to sleep, cuddling her baby, knowing she was safe. It had to be the air around her that had made her tired, she thought before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina

Integra awoke the next morning her body as fatigued as ever. She moved silently through her room in pain, she had no idea what had been done to her during the delivery. When she looked across the room Alucard was still there, staring at her, undressing her with his eyes. The sight spooked Integra and she reeled back and gasped. Moments late Mina started to cry.

"She's hungry" Alucard said "now feed her." Still unwell due to giving birth, she followed his order. Pulling her shirt down she exposed her breast and nursed her daughter. She whimpered slightly at the unknown feeling. She could feel Alucards eyes on her the entire time, turning her back she attempted to ignore him.

"You're very lucky Mina, very lucky that you were born. There was no doctor around, only your servant. It's a good thing that he is so old, otherwise, god knows what could have happened.

Alucard neglected to move.

"Why wont you leave?" she asked.

"You owe me something Integra."


End file.
